deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigger
Tigger is an energetic tiger character who first appeared in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Tigger originated in A.A. Milne's book, The House at Pooh Corner. He has starred in his own film The Tigger Movie in 2000, along with his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood. Tigger was voiced by Paul Winchell in the original films and television series, Will Ryan in Welcome to Pooh Corner, and is currently voiced by Jim Cummings. PersonalityEdit Tigger is easily recognized by his orange and black stripes, beady eyes, long chin, springy tail and bouncy personality. As he says himself, "Bouncing is what Tiggers do best". He is very confident and has quite an ego, he often thinks of himself as being handsome and some of his other comments suggest that he has a high opinion of himself. Also, he often undertakes tasks with gusto, only to later realize that they weren't as easy as he had originally imagined. While Tigger has a tendency to recklessly bounce people as a way of introduction, he doesn't seem to act this way with Kanga. Instead he is very respectful to her, referring to her (at least in the first films) as Mrs. Kanga. When Pooh met Tigger in the book, he had trouble finding food that Tigger would eat - however the problem was soon solved when Tigger tasted extract of malt, which Kanga gave to Roo as medicine. Tigger is also known to hate honey unlike his friend Winnie-the-Pooh (hyphenated). An interesting quirk about Tigger is that, according to his theme song, the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is he's the only one. This song leads to his search for his family in The Tigger Movie. Tigger is also known for his tendency to misprounce various words. AppearancesEdit The Many Adventures of Winnie the PoohEdit Tigger is first seen on the segment Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Late at night, Tigger introduces himself to Pooh, after having bounced into Pooh's house and onto Pooh. Tigger later attempts to eat Pooh's honey, but dislikes it. Tigger then tells Pooh about Heffalumps and Woozles, who supposedly steal honey. Tigger leaves as fast as he came. Tigger is seen the next day, coming to Christopher Robin's house with Kanga and Roo to find safety from the flood. In the segment, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!, Rabbit is seen becoming frustrated with Tigger's constant bouncing. Rabbit makes a plan to lead Tigger into the deepest part of the woods and lose him there. This plan is foiled when Rabbit, along with Pooh and Piglet become lost in the mist themselves. Pooh and Piglet eventually find their own way home, and run into Tigger. Tigger reveals that "Tiggers never get lost" and then rescues Rabbit, who is still lost in the mist. During wintertime, Tigger comes to take Roo out to play. Tigger inadvertently reveals that he is afraid of heights when he and Roo bounce up a tree, and Tigger becomes to scared to come down. Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet, and Kanga all come to Tigger's rescue. While Roo is able to jump down to safety, Tigger remains stuck. Going so far as to promise not to bounce again, the Narrator finally helps Tigger to come down. Rabbit initially intends to hold Tigger to his word, but relents when he sees how sad Tigger and everyone else is. Tigger is then shown teaching everyone how to bounce. The New Adventures of Winnie the PoohEdit A stripeless Tigger in the episode "Stripes".Added by Hey1234Tigger features as a main character in the animated series, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. In this series, Tigger is shown to live in his own home, a tree house. He has many episodes that revolve around him. Several episodes show that he has two alter egos: The Masked Offender(a mispronunciation of Masked Avenger), and Tigger, Private Ear, who was based on a detective story Tigger had heard. In the episode, "King of the Beasties", Christopher Robin is showing everyone their different relations (i.e. the animals they are based off of). When Christopher Robin reveals that he is uncertain what Tigger is related to, Tigger assumes that he is related to a lion, and thus is the King of Beasts. "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" reveals that Tigger has never had a birthday party. The friends decide to give him one, but Tigger becomes disappointed when his birthday wishes don't come true. Tigger and friends are later transported to a world where Tigger's birthday wishes can all come true. A different side of Tigger is shown in "Stripes". Tigger becomes unsure of his identity when his stripes are washed off after a bath, as Tiggers are recognized by them. During the episode, Tigger tries being a rabbit, a bear, and a Christmas tree, but in the end, Eeyore tells Tigger that he is always the same person on the inside. Welcome to Pooh CornerEdit In contrast to Tigger's other appearances, Welcome to Pooh Corner featured a life size Tigger puppet operated by a person. He lives with Kanga, and like other series, is close friends with Roo. He is also depicted as having a talent for art. Pooh's Grand AdventureEdit After Christopher Robin is supposedly kidnapped, Tigger and his friends journey to a dark cave in the shape of a skull to rescue their friend. Tigger dreams of becoming the greatest bouncer in the woods and thinks he lost his spark. During the adventure he uses his incredible bounce to reach the place Christopher is and the gang goes home learning he was only in school. The Tigger MovieEdit Tigger in The Tigger Movie.Added by Hey1234In this film, Tigger convinces the narrator to make Tigger the main character instead of Pooh. Tigger tires of being the only Tigger on Earth and goes out to search for his 'real' family. After hearing about family trees from Owl, Tigger, who took Owl literally, tries to find a striped tree. When he fails, he tries to write a letter to his family. When no response comes, Tigger becomes lonely. Roo and friends try various methods to cheer him up, but they all fail. Pooh and friends decide to write the letter themselves. Tigger believes it's his fantasy family but when Pooh and friends dress up as costume Tiggers, he discovers the truth. Tigger sets off in a deadly blizzard to find his true family. Roo goes to Pooh for help. Pooh, Roo, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore set out to find Tigger. They do but are nearly killed by an avalanche. Tigger saves everyone by bouncing them into a branch among the tallest tree in the Hundred Acre Woods. Tigger is still saddened about his family. At the end of the film, however, Christopher Robin explains to Tigger that Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Roo and Kanga are his family. Tigger accepts and takes a family picture to place in an amulet now belonging to Roo, Tigger's little brother. Piglet's Big MovieEdit Tigger in Piglet's Big Movie.Added by Hey1234Tigger takes part in Pooh and Rabbit's plan to extract honey from the beehive. Tigger's job is to help Pooh act as a tree and hold a decoy hive to trap the bees. The plan goes downhill but their friend Piglet imprison the bees saving everyone. Like everyone Tigger fails to notice. When Tigger and pals can't find him, Tigger joins in the big search. In order to find him the friends use Piglet's scrapbook filled with memories of the past. When Tigger and Rabbit get into an argument the end up ripping the book. They repair enough to continue searching for Piglet. Tigger assists Rabbit, Roo and Eeyore as they try to rescue Pooh from a deep drop down from a waterfall. They do but only with the help of Piglet. Tigger finally has a chance to thank his friend for all he's done and attends the party in celebration of Piglet. Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with RooEdit In the film, Tigger attempts to help Rabbit get into the spirit of Easter, also acted as The Ghost of Christmas Past from The Christmas Carol. Pooh's Heffalump MovieEdit Tigger Pooh's Heffalump Movie.Added by Hey1234Tigger is fast asleep in his tree house but is soon awaken by a loud noise. Tigger rushes to Rabbit and learns a Heffalump is in the woods. Tigger prepares himself to catch the beast and joins his friends on an expedition into the home of the Heffalumps, Heffalump Hallow. Tigger and Rabbit are separated by Pooh and Piglet and become trapped in one of their traps. After freeing themselves they hear the noise yet again. Tigger and his friends rush back home only to learn a Heffalump was in their home. Oblivious to Tigger and his friends is that a baby Heffalump has become friends with Roo and they are looking for Pooh and his friends to properly meet. After spotting Roo and the Heffalump, Tigger is angered believing the Heffalump is trying to kill Roo. Things are set straight and all become friends especially after Tigger learned Heffalumps love to bounce. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween MovieEdit Tigger appears in the sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Movie where Tigger warns the friends about the evil dreaded Gobloon That Haunts In The Woods, a monster that goes out every Halloween. to search for people to catch and will turn them into a jaggedy lantern if he catches them but Tigger also explains that if they can turn the tables on the gobloon before he catches them they get to make a wish Winnie the PoohEdit Tigger is first seen when Pooh has a very important thing to do. Tigger attacks Balloon after thinking he was attacking Pooh but turns out Balloon wants to be Tigger's sidekick although Tigger declines the offer to keep Balloon safe. Later on Tigger separates from his friends when they track down the Backson believing only he can capture a Backson. Later on, feeling sorry for Eeyore, Tigger recruits him as Tigger Two to assists him in his training. Tigger was animated by Andreas Deja and voiced again by Jim Cummings. Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Movie warriors Category:Book warriors Category:Disney warriors Category:Disney heros Category:Good warriors Category:Heroes Category:Kids show warriors Category:Children warriors Category:T.v warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors